grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouji Kazami
Ryouji Kazami is the husband of Satoko Kazami and the father of Yuuji Kazami and Kazuki Kazami. He had an interest in art and was an antique dealer. After Kazuki's "death", Yuuji and his mother, Satoko, ran away from him as he became alcoholic and physically abused them. But one year later, he succeeded in finding them afterwards and attempts to rape his wife in front of Yuuji, which leads to Yuuji killing him. Background Ryouji Kazami was born as a second son of a farmer in Chiba. By the time of his birth, his parents had already pass away. He was said to have a terrible judgement, which cost him greatly in his adulthood. He has a major in art history at a university(?). While he inherit a plot of land from his father, he was coaxed into selling the land to build a resort condominium. However, the business failed, and he was forced to sell of the newly built resort to recoup his debt. The debt eventually inflated into a 32 million yen, which he kept hidden from his family He obtained a one-time settlement of 4.2 million yen by picking a fight with his elder brother, and become estranged from the family as a result. Ryouji use the money he obtained from the settlement to open an antique art store, which he used to arrange shady but technically legal deals to corrupt politicians. He met Satoko when a yakuza and regular customer, presumably one of his client, brought him to her club. One day while working at his store, he found Kazuki sketching a random painting in the store. However, on closer inspection, the detail in the sketching looks very much like the real painting. Out of the whim, he decided to let Kazuki play with a canvas and oil paints. Due to her talent as an artist, Ryouji regards Kazuki as a genius. However, as Yuuji turns did not possess his sister talent, he regards his son as a disappointment and a failure. Plot (Visual Novel) On one incident, he was displeased with Kazuki decision to hang up Yuuji's painting as he considered it to be derogatory to Kazuki's reputation. As a result of the argument, Yuuji took the painting and tore up the painting as to not defy his father. Another incident occur when Yuuji's parents took Kazuki to a meeting, but forget to left Yuuji his meal. Kazuki, who was furious when she learn of this, scold her parents for their treatment of Yuuji. While this change Ryouji's treatment of Yuuji, he also grew more bitter of Yuuji, often looked at him more condescendingly than he previously did. He inquire Kazuki about how she paint less frequently, to which she gave a vague reply to. In reality, she stop painting as much as she used to out of spite to her parents. One time, he invite one of his client, Kirihara Rei, back home. When Yuuji appear, he asked Kirihara to ignore Yuuji. He was visibly confused when Kirihara show an interest in Yuuji. Plot (Anime, Grisaia no Meikyu) When Yuuji recite his part to JB, he describe Ryouji as a terrible father. As Yuuji was often compared to Kazuki who was considered a genius, Ryouji sees Yuuji as having no talent and think very lowly of him. As such, Ryouji does not care for his own son, and often treat him very harshly. When Kazuki learnt of her parents treatment of Yuuji, she angrily scold both Ryouji and Satoko. Although this somewhat change the his treatment towards Yuuji, he also became more bitter as his grudge against Yuuji grew stronger. After the news of Kazuki's death, Ryouji become an alcoholic. His drinking problem drive him to become bankrupt. At the same time, he become physically abusive towards Satoko to the point she ran away with Yuuji. However, he managed to track down Satoko and his son a year later. After he ordered Yuuji to buy him alcohol, he raped Satoko in desperate attempt to create another "genius child" to fix his financial problem. When Yuuji returned and he tried to save his mother, Ryouji easily kicked him away, knocking Yuuji unconscious. When Yuuji regain his conscious, unable to hold his rage, he swing the bottle of wine he had bought earlier at Ryouji's head, swiftly ending his life. Category:Characters Category:Males Deceased